Family Thanksgiving
by Hailey Ambrose
Summary: Dean and Roman are celebrating Thanksgiving with their wives. A traditional family Thanksgiving. Can they survive the holiday?
1. Chapter 1

This is a short Thanksgiving story. Hope you like it. And a special thanks to RatedrKjErIcHo for all the help with this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the wrestlers in this story. I own only my ocs. This story is fiction and is to be taken that way. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

Karissa Ambrose sighed as she looked through some cookbooks. She had agreed to host Thanksgiving for her family that year since it would be the first Thanksgiving without their mom. Well, her and her sister, Kali, had agreed to host but it was decided it would be held at her and Dean's house because Kali and Roman were doing some work on their house.

"Why are you stressing over this?" She heard from the doorway of the kitchen. She turned to see her husband there.

"Because I've never hosted Thanksgiving before. My mom went all out for Thanksgiving. She was a traditional southern woman. You know that and now I'm hosting and it's expected to be just as great. What if I can't do it?"

He sighed and walked into the kitchen and hugged her. "Baby, you don't have to worry about that. You're an amazing cook just like Kali and your mom. You don't have to worry."

"But I do." She sighed. "Kali is suppose to come over so we can plan the menu together and see about decorations."

Dean looked around the house. "I think you're good on Fall decor and Thanksgiving."

She had put Thanksgiving and Fall themed wreaths on the doors and windows outside as well as inside. She had put fall colored candles and flower arrangements in the living room and dining room. She had Thanksgiving themed decor in the kitchen and dining room as well as in the living room. Their house looked like a magazine. That was something Karissa always did for each holiday. She liked the house to be decorated to match the holiday.

"Yeah but I want it perfect."

He sighed. "Baby, it is perfect." He knew she and her family were still hurting from their mother's death. It had been unexpected. A drunk driver had ran a stop sign and hit her car in the driver's side door. It had only four months since the accident on July 4th.

"Yeah." She smiled just as the door bell rang. "And that would be Kali."

"I'll get it." He smiled and walked over to the front door. "Roman, Kali." He said when he opened the door.

"Dean." Roman said to his best friend. "Ready to go and do some guys stuff and leave the girls to their planning."

Dean laughed. "Yeah." He turned to Karissa who had walked in the living room. "I'm off with Roman for some guy stuff. Have fun." He said before kissing her and then he and Roman headed out.

Kali looked at her sister. "Are we ready to plan this dinner?"

"Yes." Karissa smiled and they headed into the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Coffee." Kali said and picked out the one she wanted. She quickly made it in the Keurig and then sat down at the kitchen table with her sister.

"Well, I think we know we're having turkey." Karissa replied. "I was thinking maybe having fried turkey instead of oven roasted."

"That sounds good." Kali replied. "I was thinking about some appetizers. Spinach cheese puffs and buffalo chicken deviled eggs. And baked onion dip."

"I love it." Karissa smiled. "So, we have the appetizers. Now the menu. Cajun Fried Turkey is a definite. Now the side dishes."

"Well it's tradition to have the cornbread stuffing mom always made."

"Good. So we have stuffing. And we know dad loves the cheddar green bean casserole."

"Alright two down." Kali smiled. "Sweet potato casserole."

"Definitely." Karissa smiled. "How about cheesy scalloped potatoes?"

"Love it. Cranberry sauce and of course, gravy."

"We can't forget the rolls mom always made."

"Okay, I think we have our dinner menu. Now for the desserts."

"Well we know pumpkin pie, it's tradition."

"I was thinking pumpkin espresso tiramisu."

"Love it and how about banana pudding trifle?"

"Yum so we have three desserts. Anything else?"

"What about ambrosia salad? Grandma's recipe."

"Love it. So we have our menu and now we just have to go shopping for what we need." She looked at Kali. "I can make the list of the ingredients and then we can go." Kali nodded and they made the list and headed out.

Roman looked at Dean as they sat in the sports bar having a drink. "So, Karissa driving you crazy about Thanksgiving?"

"You have no idea." Dean laughed as they took a drink of their beers. "She's so determined to have a perfect Thanksgiving dinner this year like always."

"Yeah, Kali is anxious too. Probably not as much but still." Roman replied.

"I just wish she would relax. This dinner is going to be good. And she will make her mom proud."

"She will. Once she see how much everyone loves the food, she will." Roman replied.

"Yeah." Dean replied. He hoped Roman was right but he knew after Thanksgiving came Christmas and he hated to think how stressed she would be then. But she loved Christmas. It was her favorite time of year. She loved to decorate and buy tons of presents for everyone. But that was before their mom's accident.

Kali and Karissa walked the grocery store getting what they needed for Thanksgiving. Karissa double checked the list not wanting to miss everything.

"You have got to relax." Kali said as they walked the aisle where the baking stuff and oil was. "Everything will be fine this year."

"I know. I just want to make this year really good."

Kali sighed and moved to hug her sister. "Kar, everything will be fine. This Thanksgiving will be good." Karissa nodded and they finished getting what they needed.

Once they had everything, they headed back to Karissa's house. "Okay so did you want to make some things at your house and bring them?" Karissa asked as they brought in the groceries.

"I can." She picked up the list. "Let's split it."

"Alright. I'll take care of the turkey because Dean wants to try out that turkey fryer dad gave him last year for Christmas."

Kali laughed. "Alright. I'll do the stuffing because mom showed me last year how to make it." Karissa nodded. "And I will do the Spinach cheese puffs and baked onion dip. Plus the pumpkin pie and sweet potato casserole and cranberry sauce."

"Alright that means I get the turkey, buffalo chicken deviled eggs, cheddar green bean casserole, cheesy scalloped potatoes, pumpkin espresso tiramisu and banana pudding trifle." She marked off the items. "Now who wants to make grandma's ambrosia salad?"

"You should since Ambros is a part of your name."

Karissa laughed. "Yeah it is. So I will make the ambrosia salad."

"Great. Then we have everything planned. Now since we are doing Thanksgiving here, it looks like the decor is all set."

Karissa looked around. "Yeah it is but it might need some additions. I will go to the stores and see. But outside of that, it looks like we have everything together."

"Yes, we do." Kali smiled just as the door opened and the guys walked in.

"I see you girls bought out the grocery store." Roman said when they saw all the bags.

"Well, we are making a lot of stuff." Kali smiled at her husband. "Now, I have my list of things I'm making so you can carry the bags that have it in there." She pointed to the ones on the kitchen table.

"That's like 10 bags?"

"Yes it is. So you better get started." She smiled. He smiled back and kissed her before taking the bags out to their car. He honestly couldn't believe there was that much. How much food were they making for Thanksgiving.

"Alright everything is in the car." He said when he came back after the third trip.

"Great. Then we will head out." She hugged her sister and said goodbye to her brother-in-law and headed out.

Dean looked at Karissa after they had left. "Do you want some help putting up the groceries?"

"I would love that." He nodded and started putting them up as she was also. "Did you and Roman have a good time?"

"We did. It was nice to just hang out." He said as he put things into the fridge. "How was your day?"

"It was good. We got a lot done. We planned the whole menu and split up what we were going to make."

"I think that's good to split up the menu."

"I agree." She smiled. "This way, Kali and I are making the dinner together."

"Exactly." He said as they finished up. "So, groceries away. How about we go spend some time together before the holidays come?" She smiled and took his hand and they headed to the bedroom.

Please Review. This story is done so more chapters to come.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later it was the day before Thanksgiving and both girls were hard at work making the meal for the family. After talking with everyone, it looked like it would be their dad, Kali, Roman, Karissa, and Dean. Both their mom and dad were only children and their parents had died many years before

"How's it going?" Roman asked walking into the kitchen.

"It's coming along." Kali replied. "I have already made two of my six dishes and are working on more. Did you help Dean get the turkey fryer ready?"

"I'm going to do that tomorrow." He replied. "He was picking up the peanut oil today for it."

"Good. I know Karissa got the seasoning the other day. She wants a traditional Cajun Texas Fried Turkey."

Roman laughed. "You and Karissa are such southern Texas girls." He replied.

"Yes, we are." She smiled. "And you and Dean knew that when you married us."

"Yes we did." He smiled and kissed her. "Now, can I help you with anything?"

"You can get that dish down from the top shelf." She said pointing to the casserole dish.

"Of course." He smiled and got the dish down from the top shelf. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She smiled and kissed him. She tried to pull away but he pulled her to him. "I have to cook."

"You have time." He smiled. She laughed and turned off the oven and followed him to the bedroom.

"Are you sure that's enough peanut oil?" Karissa asked her husband when he came home.

"It's enough. I read the directions and got how much it said to." He laughed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the temple. "I promise. It's enough."

"Alright." She smiled. "I have made four of my dishes. I'm leaving the hot dishes until the day of."

"That sounds like a good idea."

"Good. I picked up some new centerpieces to compliment the others."

He looked at her. "Okay but you know all of that is lost on me."

She laughed. "I know." She smiled and kissed him. "Now, I have more to do." He nodded and headed to the living room to watch some TV. He knew when she was cooking to stay out of the kitchen.

Karissa looked over the dishes she had made already. She hoped they were good. She wanted everything perfect. Once she was certain it was, she joined Dean in the living room.

The next day, she got up early and started to finish up the dishes and get the house ready. She smiled as she looked at the fall and Thanksgiving decorations. They were perfect. She put in the dishes that had to cook and got out the individual small fall colored pumpkins to write everyone's name on them. She sat down at the table and made the place cards as well. She set out the glitter and makers and started to write the names on everything.

Dean watched from the living room as she sat at the kitchen table making the things. He hoped she was just focused on making this a great Thanksgiving and nothing else was going on. He wanted her to be stress free.

"Stop staring at me. It's creepy." He heard from the kitchen table. He laughed and walked into the area.

"Sorry. I just was noticing how much effort you are putting into this."

She looked up from what she was doing. "I know but I want it to be special and perfect. Not only be like what my mom would have done but to put my personal touches as well. That's why I'm making the personalized pumpkins." She sighed. "I'm not having a breakdown or anything like that. I promise. I just want this to be a great Thanksgiving."

He sat down by her at the table and pulled her to him. "I just worry about you."

"I know" She said softly as she hugged him. "I just want a good holiday. I promise I'm fine though. You'll see."

He pulled away and looked at her. "I believe you, baby. Just promise me if something ever really bothers you, you will talk to me or Kali. Promise."

She looked at him and kissed him. "I promise."

"Alright. That's all I ask." He said getting up. "Now, I'm going to go heat up the turkey fryer. And I'm still trying to figure out why your dad thought I would like this." He laughed and she did too. He kissed her again and headed outside.

She finished up the place cards and pumpkins and then checked on her food in the oven. Everything was coming together and she couldn't have been happier with it. It was proving to be a great Thanksgiving so far. She finished the place settings and headed to get dressed. Everyone would be arriving soon.

"Alright, everything is in the car." Roman said to his wife as he walked back in.

"Great. Then let's head over to Karissa and Dean's." He nodded and they headed out. She hoped the holiday turned out like her sister wanted.

Karissa smiled when she opened the door to her sister and brother-in-law. "Glad you made it." She smiled.

"Of course. I had food to bring." Kali smiled. She followed her sister to the kitchen and put the food down. "Alright what do you need help with?"

"Getting things ready to serve." Karissa replied. "Roman, Dean's out back frying the turkey. You can go help and make sure he doesn't get hurt or anything." Roman laughed and headed out. "Alright, I have everything labeled as where it should go on the table."

Kali nodded and walked over to the dining room. She looked at the place cards with the names and the small pumpkins with the names and the place cards that said where each dish went. "Wow, Karissa, you really went all out."

"Thanks." She smiled. "I just wanted this Thanksgiving to be great. And I wanted to make everyone feel special." She looked at her. "Is it too much?"

"No. It's great. I love it."

"Thanks." She smiled. "So, I put dad at the head of the table. You and Roman on one side and me and Dean on the other side. I want to keep the desserts in the kitchen until after the dinner. I have my coffee maker all ready to go in case someone wants coffee with their dessert. I picked out this wine for dinner and I also have soda or sweet tea as well."

Kali nodded. "It looks like you thought of everything."

"I tried."

"Well, it looks amazing." She said just as the doorbell rang. "And that's probably dad." Kali left her sister in the kitchen and walked to open the door. "Dad." She said when she opened it.

"Hey, baby." Jerry said as he walked in and hugged his daughter. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Where's Karissa?"

"She's in the kitchen." Kali replied and they headed that way. "Kar, dad is here."

"Hi, daddy." Karissa said as she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey, sweetie. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." She smiled. "Well dinner is almost ready. I should probably go check on Dean and the turkey."

"So, he's finally using the turkey fryer?"

"Yes, he is." She replied and headed out back. She opened the door and walked onto the patio where Dean and Roman were. "Is the turkey ready?"

"It's ready. I will bring it in and we can carve it." Dean replied. She nodded and headed back inside. So far everything was perfect and she knew her mother would proud.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Final chapter of this story. It was meant to be a short one. It might be expanded later on. Hope you like it.

* * *

The guys brought in the turkey and placed it on the counter. Once it was, it was quickly carved and placed on the table with the other dishes. Everyone was soon sited at the table.

"Can we all take hands please?" Karissa said as they sat there. "I think we should say grace." She looked at Kali who nodded.

"Bless this food and our family has we are together on this Thanksgiving. As we hold hands and gather together, we remember all we have lost this year but also how thankful we are to have each other. May the Lord bless us and this food. And keep us safe so we can all gather together next year. Amen."

"Amen." They all said together.

"Girls, you have truly out done yourselves." Jerry said as they ate.

"Thanks." They both said with a smile.

"So, Dean, how did you like the fryer?" Jerry asked his son-in-law.

"It was nice. And I do like fried turkey."

Jerry laughed. "The Cajun is the best."

"I agree with that."

They made small talk and enjoyed the dinner. Jerry looked around at his girls and their husbands. He couldn't have been prouder of them. And he knew his late wife would be too and she had been.

"I think it's time for family tradition." Jerry said to them. "Go around the table and say what we are thankful for. I'll go first." He smiled at the girls. "I'm thankful for my family. My two beautiful daughters and their husbands. Family is the most important thing you can have. And I couldn't ask for a better one. Despite what we have lost this year, I'm thankful for all the family I do have."

Kali smiled and she went next. "Well, I'm thankful for my family as well. For my husband, who has been by my side through all the events of this year. And I'm thankful we are all healthy to enjoy this time together."

"Roman." Jerry said to him.

"Well, I'm thankful for my family of course and this amazing meal we are having." He laughed. "And I'm especially thankful for my wife. Who I love as much today as I did the day we got married."

"Dean."

"Well, like everyone else, I'm thankful for my family. I'm thankful for my wife. She is the most amazing person. And I'm thankful for all we have and the time we have together."

"Karissa."

She looked at Dean. "Well I'm thankful for my family. My dad, my sister and brother-in-law. I'm thankful for my husband who without, I know I wouldn't have made it through the year." She smiled at him. "And I'm thankful because next year, we will have a new addition to join us for Thanksgiving."

"What?" Kali asked looking at her sister.

"We're expecting a baby." Karissa replied with a smile. "I'm due June 10."

"Congratulations, baby." Jerry said as he got up and hugged her.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Well, we have that to be thankful for now too." Jerry replied. "I can't tell you how happy I am that I will soon have a grandchild." He looked at Kali. "You're the next on to have a baby."

"In time dad." She laughed. "Who knows? Next year, Roman and I may be pregnant."

"And that would be wonderful." Karissa smiled.

"But for now, we are going to celebrate you and Dean having this little one." Kali smiled and everyone raised their glasses. "To Dean and Karissa. Congratulations on this little baby. You both will make great parents."

"To Dean and Karissa." Everyone said together.

After dinner, they moved to the living room for dessert. Karissa looked around the room as they did. Her dad was talking to Kali while Dean and Roman were talking about football. She had to smiled as she looked at her mom's picture. She would be so happy about a grandchild.

"She would be happy." She heard and turn to her sister. "She would excited about this baby."

"I know." Karissa smiled. "I just wish she was here with us."

"I know." Kali replied. "But we have the rest of our family and she is here. When we remember each memories with her and all the happy times we shared."

"You're right." Karissa replied. "We have so much to be thankful for and it does us no good to dwell on the past or be stuck there."

"Exactly." Kali smiled. "We have this new little baby coming into our family and that's the best blessing we could receive."

Karissa nodded and smiled. Her sister always made sense. And she knew she was right. They had so much to be thankful for. The year might have been filled with tragedy but it was filled with blessings too. And there was so much to look forward too. And that was the best blessing of all.

Please Review!


End file.
